brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
Forum:Template Tweaks
Talkheader To me, the current looks outdated, tired and not exactly eyecatching. I'm just wondering if we might be able to replace it with something like this: |Talk|Category:Article discussions}}Category:Template And these for the custom and review namespaces respectively: |Talk|Category:Article discussions}}Category:Template (note- if it's a review page, not a user review, the heading will be slightly different. I can code this, but don't see much point in doing it if it's just going to get voted down) |Talk|Category:Article discussions}}Category:Template The text in the template is different according to the namespace, and if it does go ahead, I'll have to change the talkheader to do the text according to the namespace. I think it'd be ok to keep the mainspace text as it is (see any mainspace talk page, and to keep the text in the reviews and customs sections as it appears here (which is usually for user talk and forums?). 01:07, January 28, 2012 (UTC) Discussion * I like them 01:14, January 28, 2012 (UTC) * Love the more modern talk page templates. 01:58, January 28, 2012 (UTC) * 'Bout time. 02:05, January 28, 2012 (UTC) * - CJC 09:35, January 28, 2012 (UTC) * I'm lovin' 'em. * Ok, this is looking pretty one-sided in voting, so I'll go ahead and work on changing the talkheader over :) Feel free to keep discussing, it can always be changed back if needed. 22:14, January 28, 2012 (UTC) ** Added- examples of the five different talkheaders- talk, user talk, custom talk, review page talk, user review talk. 23:22, January 28, 2012 (UTC) Barnstar * Copied from Template talk:Barnstar, not sure if it's because noone saw it or if you're all just silently disagreeing with me, let me know either way. 01:07, January 28, 2012 (UTC) **''Can we rename this award? I really don't see what I LEGO wiki has to do with barns. Yes, the star on Wikipedia's template is called a "barnstar", but we don't have that image here, so it doesn't make any sense. I don't have any suggestions as to what to rename this to, but surely we can come up with something better.'' ***Well the obvious would be 'Brickstar' :P -[[User:King of Nynrah|'King of Nynrah']] [[User talk:King of Nynrah|'Talk']] 19:37, January 28, 2012 (UTC) Discussion * Possible ideas I was thinking of was a Pirates treasure chest, coins, gold bricks (normal one or those shiny POTC ones), "fairy wand star", etc. 01:07, January 28, 2012 (UTC) * Brick star? But I like "fairy wand star". Tt's nice, like Friends and Disney Princess and such. 01:13, January 28, 2012 (UTC) }}| } also added the following comment: }|}} |} What about a Gold Brick? 01:47, January 28, 2012 (UTC) I think gold brick would work, however I think that it should be a 2x2 brick. Agent Swipe(talk) * I was sort of anti-gold brick before due to over-use, but I forgot we're not using it for FA's any more, so it looks good to me :) 01:56, January 28, 2012 (UTC) :I love the gold brick idea, and is indifferent to whereas which size brick we use- I see no difference what the size of the brick has to do with the whole thing. 01:57, January 28, 2012 (UTC) ::I am actually fine either way, but if I had a choice it would be a 2x2 brick. Agent Swipe(talk) :::Support Gold Brick. 02:22, January 28, 2012 (UTC) ::I made one myself. }}| } also added the following comment: }|}} |} * I'd still be going for Mr. Minifigure's version, this one kinda blinds me a little :) 02:04, January 28, 2012 (UTC) ** But it did give me an idea- since everyone seems intent on personalised awards, how about we have Mr. Minifigure's design for the default, but allow for parameters for border colour, background colour and text colour? 02:16, January 28, 2012 (UTC) *** Wear sunglasses, NHL if you don't want it to blind you as much. ;) 03:19, January 28, 2012 (UTC) ****Oops I used the wron colours. @NHL Many user (Including me) give out their own persoanl awards. Can we make these community useable gift shop thing? I got the Idea from Happy66 on the Soccer Wiki.-- 07:56, January 28, 2012 (UTC) *****I still think we should have one that the whole wiki could use. I also think that we should do something like how NHL was saying. 15:19, January 28, 2012 (UTC) ***** I'd strongly oppose personal templates, making a user template that only one user can use into an "official" template seems really pointless to me. If we wanted to expand the awards an do something like this and have awards given out for certain things, I guess I'd be neutral, but still not a big fan on it. 22:14, January 28, 2012 (UTC) ****** Club Penguin Wiki has heaps but they take AGES to make. Barnstar templates are fine. Just make them called Brick Stars or Gold Brick.